A Lonley Heart
by LoveJackSparrow
Summary: James Adam Norrington the III is a man who has had past expieriences with Pirates. Which later developes into revenge.
1. Default Chapter

A Lonely Heart  
  
Well it was a hot and sunny afternoon when James Adam Norrington The III was born to a beautiful young Englishwoman in London England in 1632 in the month of June on the day of the 10th. Or so this is what his birth certificate stated.  
  
15 years later  
  
Well it was a beautiful night when James Norrington had gone out courting his lovely suitor, Alexandria Johnson. She was a beautiful young woman. She had beautiful dirty blond hair, milky white skin, and wonderful disposition. James was really in love. He treated her with the up most respect. Well that night James and Alexandria were out this time walking on the beach, with the full moon hitting Alexandria's face it was almost too much for James to bear. She was just too beautiful  
  
"Alexandria you look divine tonight." James said  
  
"Why thank you James, I want to also thank you for this wonderful evening, and how you have been such a gentlemen tonight." She said looking deep into James eyes.  
  
"Alexandria well don't you think that Port Royal is just a bit dull?" James said with the twinkle in his eye. His mind far away.  
  
"Why James why ever would you say that? We have plenty of things to do here."  
  
"Well Alexandria the same things keep going on and on here. Nothing ever unexpected. I dream of the open seas, Alexandria. Dreams of adventure. Being a merchant trader. I mean don't you ever think of going to different countries Alex?" James said trying to make Alex comprehend all he just said.  
  
"Well no James I have always been content with what's given to me. I would never give up most of the things that are in my life now. Certainly you are one of them." Alex was trying to get all of these foolish notions out of his head.  
  
"Perhaps your right Alexandria. Perhaps I should be happy with my life." He said with a contented sigh  
  
"Well shall I walk you home Alex, it's getting late unfortunately." James said with a bit of disappointment in his voice  
  
"Oh alright James I suppose your right." With that he started to make their way to Alex's estate  
  
"Goodness look at the time Alex its 11:00 pm! I Very much hope you don't get in trouble." James hadn't realized how late it had gotten "Don't worry James!" She said trying to calm him down "My parents are out of town for a few days and my sister said she would cover for me when if I was late."  
  
"Oh good. I certainly don't want to cause you trouble." With a look of relief on his face  
  
"Well James thank you once again for the wonderful evening." And with that she did a bold thing and kissed him on the lips for a good 5 seconds and quickly opened the door and locked it behind her.  
  
James stood there a bit stunned and a little pleased with himself. He walked home and got ready for bed. He woke up in the middle of the night. He felt a bit hungry thirstier though so he went down for a bit of water and maybe a bit of bread with some jam on it.  
  
He made his way downstairs very quietly and accidentally stepped on the family cat that was resting on the stairs. JC the cat made a very loud hiss and made James very surprised to the point were he fell down the stairs. Luckily nothing was broken but his self-confidence since he felt that he woke up half the house with that. Surprisingly people did wake up but not because of him. There was gunfire outside, James had just discovered.  
  
He ran to the window of his bedroom. Sure enough there was a pirate ship raiding the town. He didn't know what to do. First thing he wanted to find his parents. (He has no siblings). He figured first to run to their room first to see if they were there. No. Then he went down to the kitchen. Not there either. He went out to the garden. He heard something so he went and hid in the bushes. He saw what was going on. He saw his mother slain on the ground. Then he saw his father grieving sitting next to his mother. James almost ran out of the bushes but something stopped him. There was a boy there younger than him by about two years. He saw him hold up a pistol. James was too slow he was almost there to his father but the pistol blew. His father was gone.  
  
James looked at the wretch that killed his father. The barley even a teenager. James would keep his profile in his mind for a very long time.  
  
"Why would you do this you dirty bastard!" James yelled almost in tears  
  
"It was out of my hands. I am sorry. Things you wouldn't know." With that the boy pocketed his pistol and ran.  
  
James tried to catch up with him, but he was too fast.  
  
BOYS POV  
  
"I really didn't want to do it. I don't know why I signed up for this job."The young boy was talking to himself while he was running to the Captain who was in front of the manor.  
  
"Well boy are the owners dead or what? Sure as hell took you long enough."  
  
"Why did I have to kill those people! They didn't do anything to you." The boy said wearily  
  
"Because boy we're pirates. You have to remember that Jack. It's in our blood. That's part of the job. It was time for you to make your first killing anyhow. You already got the brand. It's too late now. No respectable man would take you in after you got that thing on your wrist." Jack looked at the damned mark on his wrist. Why? He always asked himself why in the world?  
  
"Jack hurry up, we have to plunder this estate and hi tail it out of Port Royal before the Commodore gets our neck in a noose! END POV  
  
Well James ran to Alexandria's Estate in hope to get Alexandria to the Fort.  
  
James got there ran inside the house. It was thrashed. The pirates already got here.  
  
"ALEXANDREA!" James was yelling trying to find her in hopes that she was still alive. Looking around finding her not in sight, he ran to the fort.  
  
"Listen sir have you seen Miss Alexandria Johnson yet?" James asked one of the soldiers.  
  
"No sir can't say that I have. Hope that you find her."  
  
James asked all around everywhere no one had seen her. Then he left the fort and ran about thinking of were she could be. Then he ran back to her estate. His hopes were starting to flee, trying to find her.  
  
"Alexandria!!!!" James it running around once again trying to find her.  
  
A faint voice calls "James?" Very weakly  
  
"Alex?" James ran to the staircase and found Alexandria there Bleeding from her stomach.  
  
"Alex I am glad I found you. Your going to be ok Alex it's going to be ok." James said trying to fight back the tears that were stinging his eyes.  
  
"Listen James I am not going to make it I really do love you, "Alex don't talk like that! You're going to be ok"  
  
"James! Listen to me. I know that I am not, Now listen to me one last time I love you." And with that she tried her hardest to kiss him. They met for only a moment. Then she was gone.  
  
"Alex... Alex don't leave me!" It was to no avail.. She was gone.  
  
He laid her down o so gently and went to the beach. He didn't care if he got shot or anything. He had nothing to live for. He was useless. Or so that was what he thought. He went to the beach to reminisce over the current events. What all that had happened. He decided. He wasn't going to be useless. He was going to do something to avenge his loved ones death. He didn't care if one day he would just be a lowly soldier. Or even Commodore But some how he was going to do it.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well guys what did you think? I hope it was good. I really wanted to do a story on Norrington so he could be understood. Don't know if this story is going to be long or short. We'll find out won't we?  
  
Your authoress  
  
LoveJackSparrow  
  
P.S. Review please! 


	2. ch2

Chapter 2

**Revenge is a dish best served cold**

James Norrington had spent the best part of the rest of his teenage years in the military. He had been trained. He was ecstatic when he had the chance to escort the governor and his daughter from England to Port Royal. When they made it half way through the trip they stumbled across a burning merchant ship. While that happened they found a survivor, a boy but the age of.... He'd say around 12. They got him aboard. He was all right and they took him below deck to take care to his needs.

Well it was 8 years later that a prestigious honor was bestowed upon the now full-grown adult Norrington when he was made Commodore. Now he had the up most power. He had not forgotten about the promise he made himself quite a few years ago. "_I don't care if I am a lowly soldier. Or even Commodore. But some how I will do it." _He wished that he could have Alexandria here to see what he's become. He should've been married right now. A man his age would've bee married a few years ago. The promotion put into shock relief what he didn't have and what he needed.

He had his eye on this girl. She was so beautiful with her Brown hair and green eyes. Had the most respect for everyone and was very courteous. _Her name was Elizabeth Swann. Her name does not do her justice!_ He thought to himself one afternoon. Well it was after the ceremony that he knew he would do it. He would try and make her the woman of his life. Well her it goes.

"Elizabeth I was wondering if I may have a word with you?" James said

Elizabeth nodded lightly and moved with James out to the look out.

"Elizabeth this promotion has put into shock relief of what I do not have. A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman Elizabeth." He said hoping to hear those words come out of her mouth. Finally she spoke here was the big moment!

"I can't breath." She said rather breathlessly.

"Yes... I am rather nervous myself." He said. Not expecting that specific answer that came out of her mouth but continued none the less.

"Elizabeth?" James looked around "Elizabeth?" He saw a slash down in the water "Elizabeth!!"

"Sir it's the rocks it's a miracle she missed them!" It was Gillette James so called "right hand man" or so you would call it.

James, for the second time in his life didn't know what to do. He was in a matter of speaking flabbergasted.

A certain _Pirates _POV

"And that's how they made me their chief." The pirate was doing remarkably well, he was in the works of commandeering the ship he was upon. He thought that the royal navy got quite dumber each time he came back to Port Royal.

Just then the pirates heard a splash in the water about 20 yards from the ship.

"Will you be saving her then?" he asked the first soldier

"I can't swim." He said rather sadly and panicked

He motioned to the other Soldier hopefully. Nope not him either. Well there was one thing to do.

"Broad of the kings Navy you are." And with that he jumped into the water to save the lass.

This pirate wasn't a fool. He knew that he could use this rescue to his advantage in later times. But his was an easy job. She was damn heavy with that bloody dress on. So to accomplish his feet he took off her dress before he drowned. And got her to the dock. Gosh he wished those damn Navy could've done this she wasn't the lightest lady in the bunch. He just thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't the biggest either.

He got to the docks and thank God they weren't that dumb they pulled her up.

"She's not breathing!"

Well he standed corrected. They were that dumb.

Exasperated he cut of the corset and said" Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

Then here came another broad of idiots following a figure he presumed was commodore. Odd. HE seemed fromilliar somehow. He tried to search through his mind. He knew this was going to bug him. Also he didn't want to seem THAT dumb.

End Pov

"Well what do we have here? Another Pirate?" Norringtion said

_Well that was a hard one wasn't it?_ Thought the pirate

Norrington took his wrist and pulled his sleeve up to find the brand. "Just as I thought." Then he took it up a bit higher to reveal a Sparrow flying over the sea. "So your name is Jack Sparrow is it?" Then he looked Jack in the face. He stopped for a moment and looked him in the eyes. And in almost a whisper in disbelief "Do I know you?"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

TBC

Sorry I guys I couldn't help it! Well like I say till next chappie Adue!


End file.
